


A step in the right direction

by ArmedWithPen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Protective Nott | Veth Brenatto, Wingman Jester Lavorre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWithPen/pseuds/ArmedWithPen
Summary: Can a drunken night help two friends to become something more? Caleb and Mollymauk being two awkward fools in love. The two of them get wasted, and things start to happen.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. A Wet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: I realize writing at 12 pm is not a stable way to go. I edited half the chapter, so feel free to comment if something's not adding up!

“Mr. Caleb, I didn’t know wizards had little need for sleep.” The tiefling splayed himself in the chair opposite, an impressive sight, with the colored robe fanning around him in the movement.

“Just finishing a spell. “ He waved his spellbook in the air while he wrote.

“I’m sure that could wait ‘til morning. A tiefling would look sad drinking all alone.” He wiggled his purple eyebrows. The wizard only glanced at his act. Molly was not pleased.

“I’m sure Mollymauk, among these patrons, many would oblige.” Boots hit the floor as Mollymauk Tealeaf sat upright, disturbed.

“You must have misheard me, dear. A tiefling would very much be drinking with a certain red-headed wizard.”

“Then a tiefling might be drunk to want such a bore to companion.” The wizard could not entirely conceal his smile anymore.

“A tiefling is certainly not!” In his conquest to prove his friend wrong, he leaned over the table and blew on his friend's face. He hovered mere inches from his friend. Too aware how near that freckled mouth was and if he leaned forward- The wizard recoiled, blushing furiously, avoiding his gaze.

“Entshuldigung, ich-“ Caleb fell into an inaudible Zemian mumbling. Molly wished he was drunk.

“No, it’s me who should be sorry. I intruded on your space, my bad.” Molly leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his sword pommel, still strapped on his waist. Caleb stood up. Molly damned himself for scaring the man away when,

“Zwei full goblets, the stronger the better, keep them coming.” Molly gaped, amazed at this switch of character. When he sat back down his demanding demeanor disappeared and he returned to fidget with his spellbook, this time focus was a forgotten memory.

“So, this new spell, can it polish my boots?” His teasing was the child of the few drinks he had consumed and shamelessly had he put his heels on the table. Caleb opened his mouth, closed it again. A faint warning bell tingled in Molly’s ear. Relief was a fact when the wizard spoke.

“It’s ein Mansion spell. When we are on ze road, I can summon a mansion in another dimension, and then we sleep soundly when the night comes. I must ask the mighty nein how they want their rooms.” He trailed off to note it down in his papers. He smiled carefully at Mollymauk, “Any suggestions?”.

“You mean like a giant bed with a soft duvet, and soft cotton sheets and a silk negligée to sleep in? Oh, I got carried away. It do sound terrific, Caleb, truly.” He flashed one of his most charming smiles.

Caleb nodded. Molly didn’t miss his whitening knuckles as he gripped the table, a bit odd. Molly rarely missed what Caleb did, how he always wakes up with the worst bedhead or fiddles with Frumpkin’s tail when he learns a new spell.

Across from him, Caleb drained his glass and strapped the books in under the coat. He’d gone too far.

“I must bid you Guten Nacht, then, Mollymauk.” He braced his hand on the table and stood up. Or at least he tried. He fell back into his chair. “Oh, that was indeed sehr stark,” He smiled faintly.”Hilfe?”

Mollymauk almost fell out of the chair at the scene, also completely wasted, he cackled loudly, turning heads in the tavern.

“Hold on,” He rose out of the chair. Knowing he could hold his booze, the movement was almost graceful. He still staggered forward to help Caleb.

The wizard close up was very beautiful, he noticed while throwing the other's arm around his shoulders. His cheekbones high and a sharp cupid’s bow framed his lips. It was not that he had not noticed it before, but he seldom was so close to the man.

He was going the savior the moment, regardless if sleep comes to steal his memories and curse him with a hangover.

“One step at a time, yes, exactly.” He was not quite sure how Caleb lost his ability to stand straight suddenly but hauled him up the stairs nevertheless. Counting each time Caleb’s beard brushed his neck.

He pushed open Caleb’s door. They stumbled inside. Helped Caleb undress, all he managed was coat, book holsters, and boots.

They collapsed on the bed, Mollymauk on top. He sobered up enough to roll over to the other side, out of respect for the wizard.

“I should probably go” he yawned. Funny how eyelids can weigh a ton.

…

Caleb yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth. Not ready to wake just yet. The other day had been a bit awkward, but he enjoyed drinking with the tiefling. The way Molly heroically dragged him up the stairs, how Molly’s scent filled his head when he leaned closer for support.

He always dreamed when he had a hangover, this time it was extraordinary. Molly lay with him, facing away. When the sun set its fingers on him, he looked celestial, hair like burning amethyst, his silhouette bathing in a sea of sunlight. He put his arm around Mollymauk’s waist and closed his eyes. Remembering each curve his arm touched, matching the slow breathing with his own.


	2. The Breakfast Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, things happen... Beware, there are some angst towards the end, not extremely heavy, but still. Now you know :)

Three forceful pounds on the door followed by,  
“Good morning the Mighty Nein!” Jester ran up and down the corridor yelling, furiously knocking on every door. Both residents of the bed jolted upright, when the door breached, letting in a very surprised blue tiefling.

“I knew it!” She turned on her heel. “Nott, I knew it! Where are you?” She was sensible enough to close the door behind her, only leaving a small wink behind, in her rampage to find Nott.

Caleb scratched his neck, his cheeks heated. Of course, Jester had it figured. Now he was to survive a rejection from Molly. A lump collected in his throat, he was not going to enjoy that day.

“How are you feeling?” Caleb snapped back at the sound of Molly, who observed him with creased forehead. “If you’re worried that Jester’s right, she’s not. We’re both fully dressed. Well, I helped you off with boots and such. Other than that I have not touched you.” Caleb took a deep breath.

“I am fine, no need to explain.” Caleb lay back on the bed “My head, on the other hand, is not.” He groaned and threw an arm across his face.

“You’re being dramatic. Though we should get ready for breakfast, get dressed.” Molly leaned back into the pillows. Caleb tensed, a smile resting on his lips. “What is it?” Molly mumbled.

“My bed, remember?” Caleb raised his brow. 

“Yeah. Right. You’ll get rid of me.” Molly stood a little too quickly. He swayed on his feet, he wasn’t the only one with a hangover. “This will not happen again. Next time, I promise, I will not get this drunk.” He threw a small, apologizing smile over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

He’d joked and chased him out the door. He sighed. He put the scene on repeat in his head. Molly had taken his first chance to get out of the room. Why would he fall so head over heels for someone who didn’t like him?

…

“Good Morning!” Jester happily exclaimed as Molly approached the table. She beamed and pointed at a plate filled to the brim with bacon and a piece of bread, a compliment of Notts. Caleb was seated at the far corner, his mouth pursed and serious eyes. He looked suppressed. 

“Little spoon, huh?” She nudged his side with her elbow, brow wriggling. “I know you like Caleb, you stare at him all the time, so this was something good, right?” His cheeks burned, as he looked back at Jester. She nudged him again, busted. He’d better calm her down for Caleb’s sake. 

“We were both wasted. I helped him up the stairs. When we arrived, we both collapsed and fell asleep in his bed. We didn’t do anything. After your little number, he got all flustered and wanted to keep it down. He even kicked me out of his room. Jester sighed, knowing something he didn’t but kept quiet.

“What?” Molly frowned and spoke through his bacon.

“Nothing!” Jester knew how to be a real pain, despite her profession.

He sighed and rested his eyes on Caleb.

…

“You sure you are all right, Caleb? You look pale.” She had heard Jester and seeing his weird behavior, she was quite worried. He was not himself. She liked Molly, but if he had done something to Caleb. She swore to, a god she had forgotten the name of, she would make him pay for it. Caleb had progressed these past months, opened up to the others in the Nein. Now he was back to square one. She hoped the rebound wasn’t permanent.

For now, all she could do was make him empty his plate. She stood for breakfast, bacon with bread, all you needed. Well, the bread was not necessary but Fjord had complained about the singularity of the dish.

He glanced at Mollymauk. Again. He was extremely oblivious of his own transparency. She knew about his feelings, she just hoped they wouldn't destroy him.

She leaned back and tipped her flask high.

  
"Nott," Fjord leaned over the table. "why are you still drinking that? Your purse is as heavy as ever and there's a fine bar over there." Caleb made a noise. She glared and tipped it even higher. No words needed. He put his hands up in defeat.

“You got a hangover!” Her piercing gaze nailed a new victim. Caleb cringed when she spoke. Answer enough. She went through her pockets.

“Eat these. They always ease my hangovers. Well, make me see stars. So don’t swallow them with alcohol.” He smiled faintly, at her outstretched hand, where three dried beetles lay.

“Nein Danke, aber very kind of you, Nott.” She had anticipated this answer and had already snuck a beetle in his bacon.

….

Caleb excused himself. Nott’s worrying eyes burned his back. He continued up the steps.

He peeled of shirt, books, and boots, his coat already in a heap on the floor. He threw himself back down on the bed, facedown. His nostrils full of Molly’s musky scent. He yawned and buried his head in a pillow.

Molly was back beside him on the bed. This time he was fully conscious and smiling at him, his hand gently stroked a red strand out of his face. Caleb couldn’t help but smile back. A dream most certainly, then, a soft hand rest on his cheek and soft lips on his, his heart exploded. 

When did he get this sensitive? The imaginary Mollymauk caressed his side. No. Stop. Molly was his friend, who didn’t like him. The dream tiefling, touched him again, this time down his thigh, he melted into the touch. He was on thin ice.

The kiss deepened. Whatever they were doing, it started to turn most explicit, a crack underneath his foot. Fire sprung from it, searing purple skin, leaving ash in its vake. Fear and pain danced in the tiefling's eyes. Caleb gripped his face, wanting to calm him down, do something to save him from his pain. The fear intensified, Molly clawed at his hands, Caleb removed and saw burn marks on purple cheeks. He looked down on his hands, and felt neaseous. From his palms sprung flames. He was the one hurting Molly. The fire burned away the oxygen as the space around him shrunk. No air! He sprung to his knees, facing the bed’s headboard. 

The windows burst open, darkness emanated from him, engulfing the room. Far away, Molly explained why he could never love him, it turned into scream. Mollymauk Tealeaf feared and hated him. Molly came closer. Strong arms held him firm. He opened his eyes, dropping the spell. Indeed. Molly held him tight. This one didn't hate him and didn't wear any signs of burning. Tears dampened his cheeks. He buried his head in the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. Molly held him closer. Guilt stung in his eyes and turned his stomach.


	3. After the Storm

Molly felt Caleb's chest and breathing calm.

“I’m here. I got you.” Molly had fled from Jester as fast as possible after Caleb excused himself.

He’d run up the stairs, and before he had the chance to knock, he'd seen pure darkness seeping out under the door. He'd tried the handle, Locked. He'd picked two pins from his hair. Not thinking straight, he'd tried the lock. He’d done it once when he was with the circus. A passing locksmith, who he'd almost bedded, taught him how to pick locks or at least the general idea. The lock clicked.

Relying only on hearing and touch, he’d searched for Caleb. Kneeling, on the bed, he had found him, lost in some cruel dream. He had been cool to the touch. As Molly’s arm had wound around his chest, the darkness had dissolved, leaving a broken man in its wake. Caleb had thrown himself at him. Molly had felt tears trickle down his chest.

He became terribly aware of what Caleb wore, well what he didn’t wear. His skin was still clammy and cold, but his breathing had calmed. He was probably the last person Caleb wanted to see. The realization hit him. He recoiled.

“I’m here. I got you.” Caleb leaned back but avoided his gaze. Cold air streamed over his torso as they broke the embrace. He shivered. Snow blew in from the wide-open windows. Cold air settled in the room, chilling them both. He picked up a blanket crumpled at his feet and wrapping him in the thick wool cloth.

“Thank you.” Caleb stared at his fiddling hands, cheeks red from the cold.

“Should I get Nott or someone? I’m perhaps not the best suited.” Caleb shook his head. The movement was very gentle, careful not to disturb his hangover.

“Do you want to be alone?” Molly was worried.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Raising his gaze to meet Molly’s. “ I’d liked it if you stayed.” Molly felt a fire blossom in his chest, warming his heart. He smiled, forgetting how to use his tongue. Confusion dulled his thoughts, but if Caleb wanted him to stay, at least there was the hope of something in the future. For now, he could hold him, what a blessing to hold him. He was selfish. He shook his head. Caleb was not well.

“I should get dressed.” As Caleb returned to normal, his shyness followed suit, his cheeks not red from cold anymore.

He let Caleb get dressed. He closed the door behind him. Nott turned the corner, switching from sweet goblin girl, to lethal killer, in a matter of seconds. She pressed him against the wall with surprising strength from the little form.

“What have you done to Caleb?” She flashed her canines.

“He’s in there. I have done nothing. I found him lost in a dream or hallucination.” Her eyes flashed. Guilt? “He’s getting dressed as we speak.” Nott backed in resignation.

“I must ask you not to toy with his feelings. He’s done such progress these past weeks. I suppose you know I-” Caleb stepped out, stopped in his tracks when he saw Nott. His eyes still bore signs of  
crying.

“Nott, are there things you need assistance with?” He straightened his coat and combed his hair once with his hair. He covered up the previous hour’s tracks. He didn’t want Nott to see him like that.

“Jester’s getting restless. We are packing up for Zadash as we speak.” She turned away, halted as if she had something else to say, she changed her mind and rushed down the corridor.  
Caleb continued fussing with hair and clothes.

“Mr. Caleb, you look handsome as always.” Molly flashed a smile and stepped forward to tuck a stray of hair behind his ear.

“Even better!” He didn’t recoil as he’d done the other night, though his breath hitched and his eyes widened for just a moment. It was gone in a flash and was replaced with a heavy blush, colour spreading down his neck and over his nose. He shook his head. He must have imagined it.

“Danke, Mollymauk. Perhaps we should join the others.” Caleb returned his gesture with a forced smile.

“Fine idea, dear” His tongue too quick for him. Silence a thick veil over the pair. Molly smiled in an attempt to ease the tension and motioned for them to get moving. They both released a breath they had been holding on the way down the stairs 


	4. A happy accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mighty nein is ready to set sails. And venture beyond Zadash's walls. Oh oh short chapter. However it was fun writing, ENJOY!

"Caleb! Come with me." She marched off, expecting him to follow her. She stopped and was pleased to see Caleb, who stood beside her.

"I heard Molly talk this morning, about this new spell you are cooking up. Soo, I went past this house and this lady, sold all her stuff. Apparently she is to move out of town, after her husband died last month. So I found this chandelier, please can we have it in our magical manor house."

Caleb stayed silent. She pursed her mouth. Surely he was not to offend her taste? She poked him. He flinched.

"Well, Jester the thing is, I only needed a drawing of the chandelier to put in in zu house."

"So is that a ja or a nein?" She couldn't help but to exaggerate the Zemnian, it was too fun. Caleb didn't see or didn't acknowledge the smirk on her face.

"Ja. Of course. I think I got it all now." Frowning, she watched Caleb join Nott, stopping her from stealing buttons from an unconscious patron's jacket. She had no idea what to do with the chandelier. Wait. She did.

"Beau!" Beau who were picking her nails with a shurikan, happily came to hear her. "So I got this plan.."

........

The wind blew right through him. A shiver went down his spine. The sacrifices one made for fashion. He raised his chin.The weather was not winning today.

The ride from Zadash had been peaceful. No godforsaken gnolls, or oversized rats. He'd had time to think. Mostly replaying the images Calebs sleeping form and how amazing his red hair shined in sunlight.

He realized he was utterly screwed with his fondness of Caleb.

Though, he too must have had time to think on this journey, Molly hoped that his subtle gestures of affection, which shook Molly's very soul, wouldn't seize.

He wasn't sure how the ground stood beneath them. He usually could tell people's feelings after a quick scan. Caleb wasn't as easy to read. He had said as much to Jester outside Zadash, who had fallen off her horse, giggling her guts out on the ground.

He was to thread carefully in this new blindness.

His blew warmth into his stiff hands. When they stopped he would get his coat from the bottom of his bag, where his cocky ass had put it when packing earlier.

Something grazed his leg. He jumped. Calebs grey horse neighed.

"Hallo," Molly stared at the scarf in Caleb's outstretched hand. "You are shivering." Caleb's gaze was fastened on the scarf.

"Thank you, dearest!" He took the scarf from him, and felt the brush of Caleb's fingers against his own, Caleb quickly placed his hands on the reins again. Thankfulness followed the warmth that spread with the woolen scarf wrapped around his neck. He forgot the pang in his heart as Caleb once again had recoiled. Although Caleb blushed and nodded, a little smile on his lips. He knew not what to think and focused on the warmth again. He smiled back at Caleb. 

A thump sounded behind him as Jester, once again, fell off her horse.

Fjord unable to read the room, unmounted and worryingly ran to check on the laughing Jester.

This time Molly chuckled, though he managed to stay on his horse. Jester rose to her feet. Fjord fussed, checking for wounds or head injuries. Jester tried brushing him off her, she failed. "I'm fine!" She claimed.

Beau, unmoved, climbed off her horse and expressed that it was soon lunchtime, and that she could, indeed, eat a horse.

Jester cheered, and dived into her bag.

"Pastries!"


End file.
